


A Heated Exchange

by JaidMcDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidMcDanno/pseuds/JaidMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short dialogue only fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heated Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at something like this, so please go easy on me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to CBS.

''Harder…''

''Danny,''

''C'mon, c'mon…''

''I'm trying!''

''Don't try, do.''

''Who are you? Yoda?!''

''Shut up, Steven…c'mon.''

''_''

''Yes, I felt that! Do that again!''

''_''

''Almost there, seriously Steve, harder…''

''_''

''YES!''

''_''

''Well that wasn't that bad…''

''Next time you're pushing, partner.''

''You're kidding right? Not only is this the first time in almost five months that I've actually driven my own car, it took us breaking down in the middle of nowhere for you to give me the keys!

''_''

''Don't look at me like that you Neanderthal…''

''_''

''No, it won't work, stop it.''

''_''

''Fuck…here have the keys, drive off a cliff for all I care!''

''Aw Danno, you don't mean that, you know you love me…''

''_''

''Yeah I do, you big goof…'


End file.
